


Из Бражелон

by Fausthaus



Series: Письма [3]
Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: После ухода из полка и для меня многое изменилось. Я был вынужден переменить свой образ жизни. И никакого удовольствия мне это не доставило. Именно поэтому до сих пор большинство моих соседей по имению не видели меня и не говорили со мной
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: Письма [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639075
Kudos: 6





	Из Бражелон

Мой дорогой аббат!

Спешу вас успокоить — моя рана более не тревожит меня и практически не причиняет неудобств. Лекарь, к которому я обратился в Блуа, неплохо знает свое дело и уже неделю спустя после нашего приключения смог с уверенностью сказать, что опасности для моего здоровья нет. И я считаю, что вы не должны больше вспоминать тот вечер. Тем более что решение остаться с вами принимал я и никакого принуждения с вашей стороны в тот момент не испытывал. Но не могу отрицать, что мое желание изменить свои планы, были отчасти вызваны вашим присутствием рядом со мной. 

И все же ваше письмо меня несколько удивило. Я уже давно привык к тому, что вы невероятно точно доносите свои мысли до окружающих. Однако я не подозревал, что вы настолько смелы, что можете доверить подобные размышления бумаге. Бумага, как чужая человеческая жизнь, представляет ценность лишь тогда, когда вы в ней нуждаетесь. В другое время она может быть очень опасна для вас. Следует помнить об этом.

Могу с уверенностью сказать, что вы не потеряли своей природной проницательности и наблюдательности. Ваше поведение убедило меня еще и в том, что вы тяготитесь тем миром, в который по искреннему желанию или роковой неосторожности вы решили удалиться после вашей отставки. Я не имею ни малейшего желания что-либо советовать вам или обсуждать ваши убеждения, но я не смог ни заметить, что вас угнетает то, что вы перестали наслаждаться теми благами, которые ранее делали вашу жизнь намного приятнее.   
После ухода из полка и для меня многое изменилось. Я был вынужден переменить свой образ жизни. И никакого удовольствия мне это не доставило. Именно поэтому до сих пор большинство моих соседей по имению не видели меня и не говорили со мной. Впрочем, я скорее доволен подобным положением вещей, нежели обижен или оскорблен. Никто из окружающих меня сейчас людей не вызывает моего интереса и недостоин моего внимания. 

С завершением нашей дружбы я потерял гораздо больше, чем мог себе представить. И вы правы, Арамис, вы слишком мало знаете о моем прошлом. Это причиняет вам неудобство, но я не имею права поступать иначе. Мне не следует утомлять вас подробностями моей жизни, которая была у меня до вступления в полк господина де Тревиля. Некоторые воспоминания я бы сам желал забыть навсегда. Однако сделать это не в моих силах. Вам ничего не нужно знать, довольно того, что прошлое причиняет боль мне. Я совершенно уверен, что лишние волнения вам ни к чему. Что касается любопытства нашего молодого друга, то оно было вознаграждено помимо его воли, из-за моей собственной ошибки. 

Да, мне всегда было интересно за вами наблюдать. Вы обладаете теми качествами, которыми никогда не отличался мой характер. Ваша хитрость, изворотливость и умение выйти невредимым из любой ситуации всегда вызывали мое искреннее восхищение. Вы красивы, Арамис, и очень умны. Вы боитесь только того, чего действительно следует опасаться. Вам нравится жить, просчитывая каждый свой шаг. Я же когда-то был не в силах держать свои эмоции в себе и этот недостаток перечеркнул все то, что являлось для меня в юности непреложной истиной. Однако благодаря тем давним событиям, которые навсегда изменили меня, я познакомился с вами и Портосом. Именно вы помогли мне справиться со всем, что почти привело меня на грань разумного существования. 

Я наслаждался нашей дружбой, она поддерживала меня и помогала жить дальше, забывая о собственных ошибках и старых обидах. После стольких лет вместе мне было очень трудно отпускать вас, Портоса и нашего юного друга от себя. Но мы слишком многое пережили, находясь рядом, и нам нужно было разойтись, чтобы каждый смог научиться жить один, в согласии с собственными ощущениями и видением мира. Тогда именно так я думал. Уверен, вы уже поняли, как непростительно я ошибся. Вместе с нашей дружбой я потерял часть собственного я. За время нашей совместной службы я разучился жить один. И я с трудом привыкаю к подобному существованию.

Ваш приезд напомнил мне нашу прошлую жизнь. Вместе с вами я заново вспомнил забытые ощущения. Однако вы появились у меня несколько другим человеком, нежели я привык вас видеть. Размышляя о том, чем это было вызвано, я был уверен, что ваш характер изменило принятие сана. Но я был бы плохим другом, если бы не понял, что в действительности вы чувствуете. И почему именно эти чувства вдруг внезапно поглотили вас настолько, что вы забыли обо всем, что совсем недавно обещали Богу. 

Я не хочу думать о том, чего вам стоило разобраться в своих желаниях. Вероятно, это было довольно сложно. И причинило гораздо больше неудобства, чем вы позволили себе написать. Ваше постоянное желание держать все в себе на этот раз сыграло с вами дурную шутку. Вам следует беречь себя, Арамис, иначе ваши чувства заставят вас страдать. А я не хочу этого, поскольку страдания не имеют права менять вашу жизнь. К тому же страдать – это терять время, которого вам никогда не хватало для воплощения всех ваших мечтаний и грез. Вы слишком любите себя и свою жизнь, чтобы предаваться унынию. Вы никогда не научитесь наслаждаться этим чувством, и в этом вы гораздо более удачливы многих других людей. 

Я рассматриваю ваше появление в моем замке как знак того, что и для меня еще ничего не закончилось. И я все еще остаюсь жив, несмотря на пустоту внутри себя и полное отсутствие интереса к окружающему меня миру. Ваше присутствие придает моему существованию новый смысл. И я никогда не был склонен преувеличениям.   
Вы вмешались в тоскливое и однообразное течение моей сельской жизни, и я был очень рад вашему приезду. Даже те противоречивые мысли, что вы так пытались скрыть от меня и самого себя, доставили мне удовольствие. Как и последовавшие за ними события. 

После нашего приключения я еще более уверился в правильности недавно принятого мной решения. Я не собираюсь лишать себя удовольствия находиться рядом с вами. Не сомневаюсь, что вас подобная новость несколько успокоит. Я буду рад вновь увидеть вас. Думаю, что и вы будете не против моего приезда в Нуази-ле-Сек через пятнадцать дней.


End file.
